


The Gathering of the Clans

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Assembly of the Clan Leaders has been organised. As the Leader of the Sky People Lexa requests Clarke's presence, and presents her with a gift for the journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gathering of the Clans

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - Roadtrip! - Kind of turned into flirting...

“Clarke of the Sky People,” Lexa greeted the blonde haired woman with a polite dip of her head and the slight curve of her lips. “I am pleased you came.”

“When the Commander of the Tree People requests your presence it is not a sensible idea to keep her waiting.” Clarke replied with a small smirk covering her lips.

“Indeed.” Lexa muttered as she turned on her heel to lead Clarke through the small village. “Come, there are things we must discuss, in private.” 

Clarke followed Lexa without question, allowing the older woman to lead her through the throng of stalls assembled in the small market place, to the front of the Commander’s tent. “Enter,” Lexa said with a nod of her head towards the entrance to the tent, her fingers pulling the tarpaulin aside to permit Clarke’s entry. Lexa looked sideways at her Guards and nodded at the tent, “Gonakru, no gouthru.” 

The blonde haired woman watched as Lexa strode across her tent, shrugging her leather pauldrons off to hang the armour pieces on the back of her throne before sitting on the leather and wood seat. “Please, sit Clarke.” Lexa murmured waving her hand at the small chair perched next to Lexa’s planning table. “You might as well be comfortable.”

“Part of me does not like the implication of that Lexa.” Clarke said even as she moved to collect the chair and place it in front of Lexa’s throne. “Have my people done something?”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “Your People have learned well since the Mountain.”

“Then why am I here?” Clarke asked with a pair of furrowed eyebrows, her tone laced with confusion, as she scanned Lexa’s face in an attempt to detect the woman’s thoughts.

“It is tradition amongst the alliance to assemble once a rotation of the seasons to discuss matters that affect all.” Lexa answered, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers, her elbows dug into the arms of her throne. “I allied with the Sky People as Commander of All. That means that you are part of our alliance of clans, and it is my duty to bring you to the meeting.”

“I…” Clarke swallowed hard. “I don’t understand.”

“You are the Leader of the Sky People Clarke.” Lexa paused and pursed her lips. “I could rightly ask your Mother to join me, as Chancellor, she could be recognised.”

“I sense that you’re unwilling to do that.” Clarke said with a tilt of her head.

“Indeed.” The dark haired woman agreed with a slight nod of her head. “My People know that I dealt with you Clarke, not your Mother, if she came in your stead it would be seen as a slight to the alliance.”

“Oh.” Clarke gulped feeling the blood rush to her cheeks from a mixture of embarrassment and anxiety. “Doesn’t matter that I’m not my People’s leader?”

“Clarke,” Lexa said her voice quiet but powerful, forcing Clarke to listen to her words. “You might not have been elected by your People, but you were chosen to lead them, by them and your own actions. You are the Head of your Clan. You must accompany me to the meeting of the leaders.”

Clarke rubbed her fingers across her face and thought for a long minute. Silence pulsed through the air. It rattled through Clarke’s mind until she nodded her head. “I know.” She murmured with a sigh. “When do we need to leave?”

“The meeting occurs eight days from today.” Lexa replied. “Tomorrow, you ride to Camp Jaha to collect an honour guard – I’d suggest four people, warriors, and an attendant. I will accompany you with my own people, and then we ride for the coast.” 

“Should I bring my Mother?” Clarke asked quietly, tilting her head to the side to watch the thoughts play over Lexa’s face. “I have Bellamy, Octavia, Kane, and Monroe as warriors, but I need an attendant. I’d like to bring Raven, but would it be better to bring my Mother?”

“No.” Lexa answered her response sharp and quick to leave her lips. “Assign your Mother as leader while you are away, it is an honourable position and will increase her favour amongst the leaders at the assembly. You cannot be seen to be weak Clarke, and your Mother cannot be seen to counter your judgements.” 

“Of course,” Clarke sighed pinching the bridge of her nose before blowing out a huff of air. “I’ll radio Raven later to gather the group. We don’t have horses though.”

“For the purposes of this I will lend your People horses Clarke.” Lexa chuckled standing from her throne to offer Clarke her hand. “And gift you your own mount.”

Lexa led Clarke out of the tent, nodding to her guards in passing, before escorting Clarke to the stables of the village. Lexa moved through the pens quickly, passing by her own horse with a simple pet of the beast’s broad nose, and came to a stop in front of a second stall. “This is Dria,” She murmured as she rubbed the horse’s neck. “She is yours, if you accept.” 

Clarke marvelled at the horse, lifting her hand to follow the sinews of the beast’s neck, scraping her fingers across fine sandy brown hair. “She’s beautiful.” Clarke murmured in awe. “I…”

“Say you accept Clarke.” Lexa whispered her voice quiet in the woman’s ear, her tone hopeful and gentle at the same time.

“I accept.” Clarke answered and turned her head to look at Lexa. “Thank you.” 

*

“So,” Octavia muttered as she rode at Clarke’s side. “Did you know giving someone a horse is a pretty big gesture in Grounder culture?”

“What?” Clarke narrowed her eyebrows at the younger of the Blake siblings.

“Lexa,” Octavia replied nodding her head to the front of the procession and Lexa’s large black stallion. “She gave you a horse. That’s a big gesture.”

“She gave us all horses.” Clarke answered with a shake of her head. 

“No, she loaned the rest of us horses.” Octavia chuckled and tapped Clarke’s shoulder. “She gave you Dria.” 

“It…” Clarke bit her bottom lip in thought, her eyes focused on the firm set of Lexa’s shoulders and the way that the sun glinted off the woman’s armour. “What does it mean?”

“In this case, that she can provide for your needs.” The warrior answered with a smirk etched onto her lips. “Providing for your needs in Grounder culture is a pretty big part of courtship.”

Clarke spluttered on the air in her lungs, unable to reply as Octavia laughed loudly and rode forward to exchange lead of Clarke’s honour guard, leaving the woman to sort through her thoughts.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trust Me to Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456353) by [DisguisedasInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent)




End file.
